


Among the Stars

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagamine Len Dies, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, but then he comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Rin and Len are two traveling siblings who are a bit down on their luck and out of both food and money, when a farmer refuses their offer to exchange food for free labor Rin hatches a plan to steal some of the farmers crop. Len thinks it's a bad idea but they need the food, plus nothing too bad could happen, right?Inspired by the myths around Caster and Pollux
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Among the Stars

The repetitive beat of the hooves was ringing in Rin’s ears by this point, she glanced over at her brother and noticed a similar spaced out look on his face.  
She glanced down at the pack on her horses’ side and sighed, they were practically out of rations, all that remained was a handful of moldy looking olives and their half empty amphoreus hanging alongside the food bag.  
“Len, we’re out of food.”  
The blond looked up, then checked their coin purse, and muttered some curse words.  
“We’re out of money too.”  
“Shit,” Rin grumbled, looking around for any sign of food or civilization, they had just passed a herm so they couldn’t be too far from another town. “Do you think we could find some kinda work in the next town?”  
“Not in time to feed ourselves, where are some damn olive trees when you need them?” Len replied.  
The two sat in silence for a minute, each silently debating what to do.  
 _If there’s a construction site in the next town Len could get us both jobs there, I’d have to disguise myself again but as long as the binding isn’t too tight I should be fine. We could steal some food in the meantime-_  
“Rin!” her brother’s voice snapped her back to reality, just in time to stop herself from running horse first into a wagon that had appeared out of nowhere. “Nice going dumbass.”  
Rin shot him a glare before turning back to the wagon’s driver. The man had a long purple ponytail and sharp features, his clothes seemed to be old but well maintained, his expression seemingly both annoyed yet friendly.  
“Hey, sorry,” Rin apologized,  
“Oh don’t worry, almost running into me doesn’t cause the same damage as actually running into me.” the man replied.  
“Are you selling any of that stuff?” Len asked, making Rin lean over to notice the wagon was filled with grains, olives, and many varieties of fruits.  
“Yes, grew all these on my farm. I’m on my way to the market right now, you interested in anything you see?” the man asked.  
Len sighed, “we’re out of coin unfortunately.”  
“Are you looking for workers? We can pay you in labor.” Rin offered.  
The man leaned back and sighed, “sweetie, I don’t need aids on my farm, I got it covered and gotta get paid.”  
Len jumped in, “but we could just do the work for a few days, you could take a break! We don’t want money, just some food.”  
“I’m sure you are both lovely farm workers, being travelers and all,” the farmer teased them, “but I’m good.”  
Rin grumbled, “alright, thanks anyway.”  
“Do you happen to know if there’s any water around at least? For us to refill our amphorae?” Len asked.  
“Sure, take that road up for about half an hour and you’ll see a small river. I use that water all the time, it’s safe to drink.” he replied, pointing up the road he had just come from.  
The twins bid the farmer farewell and let him go on his way before heading up the road towards the river.  
“Well, the water problem is solved at least.” Len muttered.  
Rin suddenly got an idea and smiled, “Wait, didn’t he say he used the water himself?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That means his farm is around here, we could just go and grab some food.” Rin suggested.  
“I dunno Rin, that’s just stealing.” Len said, clearly hesitant.  
“We offered to pay him, but he said no and we have no food left. Even if you got us jobs in the next town we would’ve had to steal something to survive. Besides, he’s already going to sell stuff, it’s not like he left his best shit at home, we would be taking the stuff that probably wouldn’t sell anyway.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong,” Len admitted, clearly still doubtful of the plan.  
“How about this, you can just keep an eye out while I go and get the stuff, technically you didn’t steal anything then.” Rin offered. “Plus you’re better at climbing then I am, birds eye view of the area.”  
“Ok, I guess that’s a solid plan.” Len conceded.  
“Let's get the water first, and we should probably leave the horses too so they don’t leave tracks.”  
The two tied their horses alongside the river, further away from the road to keep them hidden, and after refilling their amphorae before grabbing their bags and sneaking further into the forest.  
They crept alongside the road before coming across a small stone wall with a small opening, peeking inside revealing that it was in fact the farm they were looking for.  
“Alright, you go up that tree and just call if anyone starts coming.” Rin said, smirking and hopping over the wall.  
“Ok, be careful though.” Len replied, sneaking back and up the nearest tree.  
He pulled himself up, dodging around a bird’s nest, breaking through the treetops and briefly marveling at the view.  
He could see the ocean at this height, the endless blue cloth clashing beautifully with the cold hard rocks along the shore as a storm rolled over the horizon.  
The flash of lightning in the distance snapped him out of his sightseeing and reminded him of what was going on.  
He glanced back down towards the farmland, spotting the dot of blond that was his sister moving quickly from grove to grove.  
He still felt icky about this whole thing, the farmer hadn’t been mean to them at all, he didn’t deserve to be robbed.  
Then again they really didn’t seem to have much of an option.  
Now that he could see the area around from his perch atop the world he realized there weren’t any fruit trees in sight. If they had had the materials to fish the river would’ve been an option but neither of them really knew what they were doing, and their last fishing rod had snapped in half in an unfortunate incident with a badger.  
But regardless, this felt wrong. Maybe once he and Rin managed to find jobs they could repay the farmer for what they took, just leave it in a bag at the door and leave.  
He glanced back down at the road, and did a double take.  
A blob of green was coming down the road, seemingly carrying an animal carcass and decked out with a bow and arrow.  
And they were glaring right up at him.  
The blob dropping the carcass and grabbing their bow is what finally got Len to react,  
“Rin-!” His cry was cut short by an arrow flying and embedding itself in his chest.  
He looked down, the shaft sticking right out his heart making the edges of his vision begin to blur. He felt himself swaying and attempted to grab a branch but found nothing but air.  
He felt himself falling through the air but nothing was registering, his gaze darkening as he felt the air rushing past him.  
 _Hopefully, she heard me,_  
“Len!”  
Rin sprinted towards the tree, ducking and hiding behind the wall as the green haired huntress stalked past, anxiety coursing through her veins. She ran away as soon as she heard the door close, dropping the bags at the base of the tree and collapsing next to her brother’s body.  
“Len…?”  
She grasped at his clothes and rolled him onto her lap, gasping at the arrow in his chest and the way his head rolled.  
She frantically searched for a pulse, tears pricking as her search came up empty.  
His pulse was gone.  
“No, no, no no no no,” she gasped, tears overflowing as she cradled his lifeless body in her arms, “no.”  
Sobs wrecked through her body, her voice breaking as grief poured over her.  
“I-it’s all my fault, I’m sorry, I-”  
She hugged Len closer, burying her tears in the fading warmth of his body.  
“You,” she peered up as a voice spoke.  
In front of her stood a ghostly pale man, deep blue hair, eyes, and wings standing in stark contrast to his white chiton and pale skin. At his hip was a sheathed blade, a similar shade of blue as his other features.  
“You are a child of the gods are you not?” he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.  
“Who are you?” she demanded, curling away from him, shielding her brother’s corpse.  
“I, am a messenger, I guess is what you could call me.” he replied with uncertainty, “I am here to guide him.” he gestured towards Len.  
Rin clutched her brother tighter.  
“No, you can’t take him.”  
He sighed, giving her a sympathetic look, “child you must understand, he is already gone. I am only making sure he finds his way sooner rather then wandering all on his lonesome. No longer able to interact with the world he comes from but unable to go where he belongs.”  
“B-but this is my fault! It was my stupid idea! Take me instead.” she begged.  
“Life rarely cares for what is fair or who’s at fault child.” he replied.  
A fresh wave of tears found its way down Rin’s cheeks, as she turned back to her brother’s lifeless being.  
If it weren’t for the arrow he’d almost look like he was sleeping, freed from this world of reality.  
The man crouched across from Rin, clearly feeling bad for the two in front of him.  
“You never answered my question, are you a child of the gods?” he repeated himself.  
“W-well,” she mumbled, wiping tears from her face “our mother always told us that one us was a god’s child while the other was our fathers, though she never told us which of us was which.”  
The man thought for a second, before lifting Rin’s face to look at his, analyzing her carefully.  
“You definitely aren’t fully mortal. Death completely evades your gaze.”  
Rin stared at him in disbelief, “I’m a demigod?” her voice soft.  
“Yes, an immortal one too, from what I can tell.” he replied letting go of her face and moving to place his hand on Len’s unmoving chest. “I can offer you this,” he continued.  
“Give half your immortality to your brother and I can bring him back.”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yes, you two would spend half the year in the heavens and half of it in the underworld. But you’d both be alive.” he explained. “It would be forever though, you wouldn’t be humans anymore.”  
“Do it.” she said.  
The man seemed taken aback, “Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” she replied instantly.  
The man smiled, “ok, just sit still,”  
“Uh, how does this work exactly?” she asked.  
“You won’t feel a thing.” he assured her, pressing his thumb to her forehead.  
Everything went white.  
The next thing Rin feels is someone shaking her,  
“Rin?!”  
She opens her eyes, her sight slowly fading back into focus and sees Len.  
He looked brighter, his skin almost glowing. Bright yellow hair held in his normal ponytail and dressed in a simple white outfit.  
He looked alive.  
She quickly grabbed and hugged him tightly,  
Tears of relief pricking in her eyes as she felt him hug her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically enough Rin and Len's Zodiac sign is not Gemini, but Capricorn.  
> So I watched OSP's video on Zodiacs and the myths around Caster and Pollux, the constellation we now call Gemini, peaked my interest so I decided to look into them some more and go the idea for this fic based on some of their myths.  
> I didn't copy the myths exactly because they involve stuff with giants and Hellen of Troy and a lot of other stuff I didn't feel like writing about, so this is more inspired then an au, though it is an Ancient Greece au I suppose.  
> Unrelated side note: I tried to not have as much dialogue and to do more stuff I'm uncomfortable writing, like more vivid descriptions and internal monologues, any constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's nice!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
